Fireman Sam: Camping Disaster
by DreamsHaveVoices
Summary: Fireman Sam, Station Officer Steele, and Penny are gifted a camping trip in California. Things take a turn for the worst when they get lost. They will need to find their way out. They will need to survive the cold nights and live with the weeks worth of food they have. Will Sam, Penny, and Steele make it out alive? Warning: Lots of Sam x Penny
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was an average day at Pontypandy Fire Station. Station Officer Steele was counting papers in his office. Sam was chatting with Penny in the kitchen, while Elvis cooked dinner. He hummed a tune as he cooked. Ellie and Arnold were busy cleaning Venus downstairs. Steele suddenly heard a knock on his door. Chief Fire Officer Boyce walked in, "ah hello Norris, I've come to talk to you about something very intriguing." He said. "Yes? What is it?" Steele asked, setting down his papers. "I've arranged a camping trip in California, for you and two of your firefighters." Boyce continued. "California?" Steele questioned, "Yes. Now who will you be taking with you?" Boyce asked impatiently. Steele thought for a second, "I'll take Sam and Firefighter Morris. That way I'm taking experienced firefighters with me. But who will replace us while we're gone?" Steele said. "I will have replacements for them and I will be filling your slot," Boyce said, "oh and one more thing. You're leaving tomorrow afternoon so be ready." Boyce said turning towards the door. Steele followed him up the stairs to the kitchen.

"We're going where?" Penny said. "California, you'll be camping there with Station Officer Steele and Sam for 1 week then you will return home. It's a reward for your hard work and just a break." Boyce said. "Then why don't you take Elvis? He's been here longer than me." Penny said. I was true, Elvis had been in Pontypandy longer than she had, he originally worked in Newtown but moved to Pontypandy after a couple visits. She'd really liked working there and was glad she made the decision to work at Pontypandy. "Yes but I thought you would be a bet fit because…" Steele let his sentence hang, Elvis had earbuds in so he couldn't hear the conversation, he was humming along to the song and sort of dancing to it as well. "You're more mature I guess I should say," Steele said. "Well this sounds fun I can't wait, but I don't know how a feel being that far away for a whole week." Sam said. "It'll be fine, just enjoy yourselves, you three will leave tomorrow at 12 for the airport, your plane leaves at 2, got it? And you'll be flying first class!" Boyce said as he walked down the stairs, Steele followed him. Penny and Sam turned to see Elvis, "I don't think he even knows they were up here," Sam said chuckling. "Nope!" Penny laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*This chapter does have quite a bit of Sam x Penny Stuff*

The three firefighters woke up early the next morning. Station Officer Steele and Chief Fire Officer Boyce were talking outside the station, while Penny and Sam packed the safety supplies into a backpack. "Now, all we need is a rope, a first aid kit, and a map, and then we'll have everything. Arnold can you print out a map of the park for me?" Penny asked. "Sure," Arnold said as he went up the stairs to the control room. "Alright so I'm pretty sure that's everything," Sam said as he picked up the backpack. "Here's the map you asked for," Arnold said sliding down the pole, he handed it to Sam as he turned to see Steele and Boyce walking into the garage. "Ok you two ready to go?" Steele asked. "Sure are!" Penny cheered. "I wish we could come," Ellie whined. "We can't all go who'll man he station? They can't get that many replacements so quickly," Arnold told her. "I guess you're right," Ellie sighed, "Have fun!" Ellie said waving to them as Sam, Steele, Boyce, and Penny, walked out of the Station.

They pulled up to the airport. "Here we are, Newtown Airport, have fun you three. Hope this is a good, well deserved break," Boyce said as they go out of the car. Boyce drove away from the drop off area. "Let's go get our tickets, then we can go through security," Steele said. "Ok," Sam and Penny said in unison. They got their tickets and got through the security check. Then went to the airport coffee shop and got a couple coffees. "Our plane leaves in about 35 minutes let's here at the gate and wait," Sam said, sitting down in the red chair. Steele and Penny did the same. 45 minutes of waiting later, they boarded the plane. Steele sat in a nice 1st class seat. Sam and Penny shared a 1st class set of seats behind him. The plane ride lasted many hours. Steele and Penny fell asleep during the flight. Penny's head rested on Sam's shoulder, he didn't mind, he watched out the window tiredly as the plane flew through the sky.

Several hours later the plane started to descend towards the ground. Sam softly woke Penny up. "Huh?" She looked up at him, then looked around. "Are we in California?" She asked him. "Yup!" He smiled at her. The plane landed. They were able to get off the plane, Sam and Penny collected their carry-ons and let Steele know they were there. The walked up the ramp to the baggage claim. They got their other bags and headed outside hoping to catch a taxi. They were in luck a taxi was already pulling up. Sam waved to it. All three of them climbed in the back. Sam told the driver where they were going. The driver pulled away from the airport. "GPS says it's about a 55 minute drive," the driver told them. "That's fine, Steele said, "Gives me more time to nap, air travel is tiring." He tilted his head towards the window and fell asleep. Penny and Sam stayed awake during the taxi ride.

 **Sorry if I got anything about airplane rides wrong in this chapter, I've only flown twice. Also I apologize if I'm rushing the story a bit, just trying to get to the actual camping part of the story. And yes there will be lots of Penny x Sam stuff in my story, please do not hate on me for it**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The taxi pulled up to the park gates. Steele woke up as the taxi stopped. The three got their baggage from under their seats and go out. Sam paid the taxi driver and then joined Penny and Steele on the short walk to the entrée gates. They handed the man their pre-paid tickets and hiked to their camp site. "We should set up our tents first," Sam said, handing Steele a tent. Sam, Penny, and Steele spent the rest of the evening pitching their tents. "It's getting late and I'm getting hungry, you two should collect sticks for the fire pit," Steele said as they finished their tents. "Ok!" Penny and Sam responded in sync, they walked over to the woods behind their campsite.

"Here's one! Is this good?" Sam said as he held up a green stick. Penny laughed, "very funny, ok let's actually look for more flammable sticks," she said, picking up a large stick. "Ok so do we have enough?" Penny asked Sam. "Maybe a couple more, I'll look over here, you look over there," Sam said. "Ok!" Penny smiled. They each branched off to a separate side. They ended up running into each other a couple minutes later. "I think we have enough, let's get back," Sam said, taking the sticks from Penny. They walked back to the campsite.

"There you two are!" Steele said unzipping his tent, "let's get a fire going so we can have some food!" Sam set the sticks down in the fire pit on top of the coals, Penny then lit then fire. "Ah now we can cook theses sausages!" Steele said putting a sausage on a stick that was a little longer than his arm, he handed Sam and Penny each one just like it. They finished cooking and then ate. "Ok well it's really late I think it's time to go to bed," Penny said. "Yeah it's pretty dark, I'm going to go to bed," Sam said, going into his tent. Steele and Penny each did the same.

 **Again I'm sorry if I'm rushing the story a bit, I just really want to get to the more exciting part of the sorry. Also keep in mind I'm American so that's one some words or phrases might not make sense. I hope you're enjoying my story so far, please let me know what you think in the reviews, or if you have any suggestions also just let me know! Also I know the chapters are short, they'll get longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Steele woke up to the smell of eggs and toast being cooked on the campfire. He slid is shoes on and stepped out of his tent, "what is that delicious smell?" He asked. Sam was over a the camping center to get maps of the hiking trails, Penny was cooking breakfast for everyone. "It's almost ready, it just needs to cook a bit longer," Penny said in response to Steele's question. Sam jogged back just as Penny was putting the eggs and toast on paper plates. "You need to cook more often," Sam said. Penny looked up from her food at him, "yeah it's just not my favorite thing to do," she said shrugging. Sam smiled at her and returned to eating. Once they were done, Penny cleaned up the campsite and extinguished the campfire. Sam grabbed the backpack, "let's start hiking!" He said. Penny and Steele followed him.

"This place is so beautiful!" Penny said looking up at the trees. "An Eagle!" Steele said, pointing the eagle out. They walked on and took in more of the scenery. They came to a spot where the path seemed to be overgrown, "I think we should turn around, this part of the path doesn't seem safe," Penny said. "Nonsense, just a bit of extra greenery, nothing we can't handle." Steele reassured her. "I'm siding with Penny on this one, we should stay where we can see the path." Sam said, stepping towards Penny. "We'll be fine, now lets explore a bit more," Steele said struggling over the plants. Sam and Penny looked at each other then followed him.

"I'm getting hungry, why don't we head back," Steele said. "Uh we could but..." Penny said, "but what?" Steele asked, "I lost track of where we are on the map when we left the path!" Penny said with a guilty look in her eyes. "What!!" Steele yelled. "Calm down sir, you don't need to yell at her, it was your idea to leave the path, remember?" Sam said in Penny's defense. "I guess that's true, sorry Penny," Steele said. Penny just sat there like a lump on a log, she had a half scared half confused look on her face. Her eyes darted between Sam and Steele. "You okay?" Sam asked. Her face snapped back into a normal expression. "Yeah just a bit shocked and totally and utterly confused," she said. "Well we'd better try to turn back before it starts to get dark," Steele told the turning around in the Other direction.

READ THIS BEFORE REVIEWING!!! I know my chapters are very short that is because the story isn't actually going to be too too long and I'm going to write more fanfics in the future. As for grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm a freaking junior high student, get over it,


	5. Chapter 5

"I think we're lost," Steele said. "I don't recognize any landmarks, we're defiantly lost," Penny said folding the map. "Lucky we brought our stuff, we'll be able to survive for a little while until they realize we've disappeared," Sam said, trying to sound reassuring. "Then lets at least make the best of it and fine a decent spot to set up," Penny said. They hiked around for a little bit until they found a flat are of the forest. "This'll be good," Steele said setting down his sleeping bag. "Shame we didn't think to bring the tents, but then again, we didn't plan on getting lost," Sam shrugged. They set down their tent and then made a little circle of stones. Sam patted down the grass around it and set sticks up carefully inside. "We in the middle of a densely forested area so we need to be super careful with this fire," Sam said lighting the fire. "Why don't we cook some dinner?" Steele said. The cooked and ate the sausages that were packed in the bag. They each had a bottle of water. They sat together an watched as the sun went down.

Once the sun was gone, Steele turned on his battery powered lantern. The sound of crickets and frogs filled the air with the occasional squawk of a bird. All three of them were worried, they were quite vulnerable out here by themselves. Sam doused the fire with a bucket of water. "I'm going to bed, it's getting a little chilly," Steele said. The fire had kept their camp warm, Sam didn't notice the chill in the air until now. "I agree, goodnight," Penny said.

Once again keep in mind I'm a young writer so please don't review based off of spelling or grammar errors. Also for quicker more frequent updates I defiantly recommend checking out my Wattpad account (DreamsHaveVoices) I also have a couple other books on there too.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR SAM X PENNY CONTENT! You have been warned...

The night was very cold, and the breeze even colder. Steele was fast asleep but Penny and Sam were kept up by the freezing cold. Sam had a couple extra blankets but Penny only brought her sleeping bag. Neither of them knew the other was awake. Sam sat up a bit and then turned over. Penny was shivering and was tensed up in a ball. "Penny you could've just asked for one of my blankets right?" Sam whispered, this startled her she turned to him. "You know if you're really that cold, you can set your sleeping bag next to mine, that way we can share the extra blankets," Sam suggested. Penny looked up toward him. "Um.. O-o-kayy..." Penny said in shock. She stood up and brought her sleeping bag next to Sam's, then lied down inside it. Sam laid a couple of the blankets Charlie lent him over top of her. She turned so she was back to back with Sam and his sleeping bag, the curled back up into a ball. She then started to drift off to sleep. Sam turned over. He then carefully wrapped his arm around her and hugged her to him. He then drifted off to sleep.

I honestly can't wait till someone unnecessarily sexualizes this chapter. I'm just going to say this now, there will not be any of that sort of content in ANY of my fanfictions. This chapter will not be going onto Wattpad. Please don't make any inappropriate comments please, much appreciated. If it gets too bad I'll just delete and skip this chapter of the story, that's why it's so short.


	7. Chapter 7

Steele woke up that morning to a wood pecker pecking loudly on the tree above him. "Oh shoo! Go away!" He said sitting up. "Ah good morn..." he stopped as he saw Penny and Sam, he smiled and shook his head, "better be quiet as to not wake them," he said tiptoeing over to the rock fire pit. Penny woke up despite Steele's attempt of being quiet. "Good morning," she said. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Steele said. "You didn't wake me, I normally get up hours before now," Penny laughed. Sam woke up and the three talked for a few minutes, then they packed their things and started walking.

"Do either of you have reception on your cell phones?" Steele asked. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot we had cell phones, let me check," Sam pulled his phone out of the back pack, "nope," he said, "Me neither," Penny replied. "Well that's just great! How are we going to find out way back?" Steele responded. "It'll be fine, we just have to look for landmarks," Penny said. "But there's just a bunch of trees!" Steele shouted, a bunch of birds flew out of the tree above them. "Calm down," Penny said. Just then they heard a rustling in the bushes, "What is that?!" Steele shouted. A squirrel popped out of the bushes and Steele screamed, Penny held back a laugh and they walked on.

 **Okay so the chapters are short because The story is short** **and I'm real OCD about chapters. I feel like I NEED more than ten for some reason. So yeah I'm trying to put a short story into more than 10 chapters.**  
 **Fun fact: I actually have OCD as well as ADHD, Anxiety, and Depression.**


End file.
